1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate generally to an electrical charging system, and in particular, to a method of charging a wireless device. Still more particularly, the principles of the present invention relate to a method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for holding a wireless headset in and charging the wireless headset from a corresponding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, users commonly use wireless headsets for sending and receiving audio and video to and from a corresponding device. A wireless headset is a device typically used for audio and/or video communication with another device using a wireless communication technology. For example, users use wireless headsets having a speaker and a microphone in order to carry on telecommunication using their mobile phones. As another example of a wireless headset, wireless headphones allow a user to enjoy the music or video from a portable player without having to connect the headset to the portable player using wires. Mobile phones, portable music players, and any other device that is capable of wirelessly communicating with a wireless headset may be a device corresponding to the wireless headset.
Wireless headsets may communicate with their corresponding device using a variety of wireless communication technologies. For example, a wireless headset may communicate with a mobile phone using Bluetooth technology, which is a wireless technology enabling short range radio communications, usually within 100 feet. A wireless headset may use any wireless communication technology, including proprietary technologies for wireless audio and video communication.
Furthermore, the wireless audio and video communication may include transmitting and receiving data in a wireless way between the wireless headset and the corresponding device. For example, Bluetooth technology uses a system of data packets for wirelessly transmitting and receiving audio and video content between the wireless headset and the corresponding device.
Wireless headsets generally include a power source to power the various components of the wireless headset. For example, a rechargeable battery included within a wireless headset may power the wireless headset's speaker, microphone, radio transmitter and radio receiver, and electronic functions associated with buttons or keys on the wireless headset. A rechargeable power source included with the wireless headset has to be recharged from time to time so that the power source may be able to supply electrical power to the various components in the wireless headset.
Wireless headsets that include a rechargeable power source presently can be purchased with compatible charging devices. Such a charging device generally has a connector that fits into a compatible electrical receptacle in the wireless headset on one end. The connector is usually installed at the end of an electrical cable that links the connector to a charging unit. The charging unit includes a second connector, either directly thereon, or linked thereto with a second electrical cable. The second connector may be designed to fit into an electrical power source, such as a wall socket providing 110V alternating current (AC) electrical power. The second connector may also be designed to fit into a cigarette lighter socket in an automobile providing 12V direct current (DC) electrical power.